brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c48s02
Text Luna and Scrivener sat together comfortably on a grassy hill overlooking a pretty vale, just like old times: Scrivener, the charcoal earth pony, noticeable not for his size, or the scarring over his face and body, or the glasses on his muzzle, but because he was always beside Luna, with her sapphire coat and the black pearl dangling gently on the green rope of ivy around her neck, as her starry mane and tail glowed softly. They sat together, looking up into a beautiful blue sky as the sun shone quietly overhead, and Scrivener said finally: "I guess we really screwed up this time, huh?" "I do not know, Scrivener Blooms. Did we 'screw up' or did... we make the best decision we could?" Luna asked softly in return, reaching out and rubbing quietly along the male's back as she smiled a little. "I love thee. Thou loves me. And now we share a body as well as a soul. Although it seems that our mixed consciousness is... particularly..." "Nasty." Scrivener supplied, and Luna nodded thoughtfully as they leaned back and gazed up at the blue sky, and the clear azure rippled like water before showing them images of the world outside. Images of this creature they had become making its way calmly down from the chaos bubble above Enstasis towards the castle... a consciousness they both knew they could reach out, they could affect the course of if they wanted to, that was made up of both of them... but neither of them wanted to. They were content, inside this Heaven in their mind. Where their soul had receded... where they could rest and play, where days had already passed in the minutes that had passed outside. Everything they ever wanted was here. Everything they knew, and longed for, and desired... was here. Everything they dreamed of... even if none of it was real, it was all here, it felt real, and it was good enough for now, because Luna and Scrivener both... needed a rest. And never before had they felt so... so connected. Even with all their connection before, now they truly were one. Apart, hidden deep inside the mind or soul or whatever, at times like this... but they felt as one body. One perfect form... They both traded awkward smiles, then shared a short, sweet kiss for a moment before both glanced over their shoulders curiously as there was a ripple... and Nightmare Moon appeared, striding towards them and looking back and forth before she sat quietly and asked gently: "May I join you? I do not wish to offer... recriminations or apologies, reason or debate... I just... wish to spend time with you both. Luna, you locked me very deep inside yourself... I didn't like it there. I didn't like being sealed completely away... I... missed you both." "Of course, Nightmare Moon, thou art a welcome friend and what I did was... a mistake. We... made many mistakes, culminating in this: the greatest mistake of all, or the greatest joy of all." Luna said softly, glancing upwards quietly, and Nightmare Moon nodded slowly before she quietly leaned forwards, wrapping her forelegs around both Scrivener and Luna, large enough to easily pull them both back against her. And Luna smiled faintly at this, as she whispered: "'Tis funny, though... we are both in the shapes of... who we were before this nonsense, this violence, this mess. That must mean something, aye?" "It means we're stupid." Scrivener said simply, and Luna laughed and nodded before they shared a look, and then Scrivener glanced up at the strange, floating screen in the sky. The being was looking across at scared and worried Celestia and the other survivors gathered in the courtyard, who were all looking up at her fearfully, before Celestia shouted something, and a Greater Nightmare vanished. Scrivener and Luna and Nightmare Moon watched as sound entered their world, as time synced up between the world inside this being, and the world outside it, as Celestia asked apprehensively: "And... what... is your name then? You say you're made from... I mean, I feel... both Luna and Scrivener's presence from you, I feel a connection to you and my horn reacts to yours, but..." Scrivener looked thoughtfully at the mirror, then he glanced to the side when Luna looked at him insistently, making him wince before he looked over his shoulder at Nightmare Moon, who only smiled indulgently and shrugged, and Scrivener made a face at them, muttering: "I hate you both." He paused, winced and looked up as he realized the images were still moving in the sky above, and then he lowered his head. And outside, in reality, the strange winged unicorn lowered its head as well, its features seeming to become more like Scrivener's for a moment before it looked up and said softly in the male's voice: "Gymbr. I am Gymbr. But call me Scrivener Blooms, or call me Luna Brynhild, or call me anything else you like. For I am both as much as I am anything else." Celestia smiled faintly, and then she glanced to the side as the Greater Nightmare reappeared, carrying a puzzle box... and inside Gymbr, Luna and Scrivener Blooms both cocked their heads before a silver hoof rose up and broke apart into a claw to gently take this, horn giving a faint pulse and the box clicking and opening in response as Celestia said softly: "I do not have the magic to separate you both... but perhaps our combined powers and the help of a small miracle..." Scrivener and Luna both looked through the screen above and into the puzzle box at the single remaining, glowing white card taken from Valthrudnir: kept, treasured, never used. They looked at it... and then they slowly looked at one another before they shared a soft smile and nodded, then closed their eyes, both giving the same wish as Nightmare Moon looked down in surprise. Gymbr calmly rose the card in its claw, and then said clearly, in the mixed voices of Luna and Scrivener, as the creature's horn glowed: "We wish for power." The card glowed brightly, becoming a glowing white beacon before flashing as energy surged over Gymbr's body, the winged unicorn flexing and gritting its teeth as its eyes glowed, and Celestia stared with horror before the storm of energy and power died down, and a moment later, Gymbr only stood calmly. It smiled across at Celestia, then reached up and squeezed her shoulder gently, saying quietly: "We are not ready to be separated yet. One day, we will become so powerful we shall be able to do anything... including separating ourselves back into two entities. But for now, we enjoy being one. Besides, Celestia, we must not be selfish. Come. Help us heal the wounded. Help us raise the fallen." Celestia stared over her shoulder disbelievingly before she sighed softly and closed her eyes, turning silently to follow with both admiration and disapproval... and inside Gymbr, Luna and Scrivener smiled as the images of the world outside vanished back into brilliant blue sky before Scrivener suddenly frowned and glanced over his shoulder at Nightmare Moon. "With you and Luna both here, why is our fantasy world still... bright and sunny?" "Because the night has been long and dark, Scrivener Blooms, and while it is my domain and I wish for all ponies to admire its beauty... sometimes I too long for the warmth of the sun on my body, and the comfort of a bright day, when... darkness is all washed away. Because even darkness can grow too intense for me, Scrivener." Nightmare Moon smiled tenderly, glancing down at the two before she looked quietly up at the radiant sun, murmuring softly: "There is nothing wrong with a little sunlight. If there was no sun, my beautiful night would have no meaning, and the moon could not shine so bright." And Scrivener and Luna both nodded silently as they gazed up into the blue sky above, resting quietly back with Nightmare Moon as she kept them comfortable in her gentle embrace, inside their secret shared utopia, in their shared soul, mind and body. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story